


wanna ride on my handlebars?

by kyaasnow



Series: Otabek Altin Week Ficlets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Otabek Altin Week 2017, bicycle not bike, they are cute friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaasnow/pseuds/kyaasnow
Summary: It’s the first warm day of the year and Otabek is ready to do anything except go home.Otabek Altin WeekDay 1: Biker/Travel





	wanna ride on my handlebars?

**Author's Note:**

> _Day 1 Prompts:_ Biker/Travel
> 
> I definitely took the "bike" thing and made it a little different than what was probably expected with that prompt aha. Hopefully this is still okay.

It’s the first warm day of the year and Otabek is ready to do anything except go home.  The sun is shining and he can actually feel its warmth now and the school year is almost over and he wants to just… enjoy being outside.  Being young and alive and just, well, existing in the world.  He wants to feel the sunbeams on his face, soak up all those dangerous UV waves.  And, maybe, sit on the grass with his best friend.

The school yard is bustling with teenagers just as eager as Otabek to enjoy the unseasonably warm day.  People holding their sweaters in the crooks of their arms, lingering on the sidewalk in a way they wouldn’t in colder weather.  Everybody is out except for the one person Otabek is waiting for.

He squeezes the handlebars of his bicycle as he searches for a short boy with a shock of messy blond hair.  After a moment, he spots him, and fights against a smile as he waits.

Yuri Plisetsky is a cloud of angst stalking through the crowds of other students.  He somehow makes the school uniform look like a stage outfit from some punk rock band from the early 2000s just by wearing it.  His hair falls over half his face, yet does a poor job of disguising his glares.  Students part as Yuri makes his way over, as if he’s got a force field around his person.

Yuri is the only reason Otabek’s move to Moscow has not been completely horrible.  He’d been accepting last year when his mother got her job transfer from Almaty to Moscow — the family has lived all over during Otabek’s childhood thanks to his mom’s job — but.  Well.  Moving to a new country and a new school at age 17 was not any teenage boy’s dream.

But on the first day of school last September, Otabek had seen Yuri across the room during PE.  He appeared to be popular, though didn’t seem to actually  _ like  _ anybody, but Otabek was immediately struck with admiration.  He couldn’t put his finger on what.  But perhaps he had seen something familiar in Yuri’s eyes.  Something very… determined.  So the next week, he approached Yuri after school, offered friendship out of the blue, and surprisingly enough, Yuri had accepted.  _You just seem a whole lot cooler than everybody else_ , Yuri said.

So now, once Yuri gets to him at the bike rack, Otabek doesn’t bother to hide his smile anymore.

“You’re lucky I know you so well,” Yuri says in greeting.  “I know that that’s a smile, and not a grimace.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Wrong, I do my best to keep this Bitch Face.  I’m the tiger and you’re the soft kitten.  Looks are so deceiving.”

“They are.”  Otabek sits on the seat of his bicycle, squeezing the handlebars again as Yuri gives him a rare fond look.

Well, rare for probably everybody else.  But Otabek is lucky enough to see it all the time.

“You going home?” Yuri asks, straddling Otabek’s front wheel and tucking his hands into his pockets.

Otabek squints up at the sky.  “Probably not straight home.  It’s such a nice day.  Might go to a park.  Might go get some tea or something.”

Yuri snorts.  “You and your tea,” he says as if he hasn’t been accompanying Otabek on his quest to try every tea house in the city.

The sun shining down on Yuri’s hair makes it appear more vibrant.  Like a white-blond.  It’s breathtaking, and Otabek wills the heat away from his face.

Yuri Plisetsky is beautiful.  But he’s not sure what to do with that yet.

“So where are we going, then?” Yuri asks (demands).

“That park down the street from our favorite tea place.”

“Okay.”  Yuri steps away from the bike tire and adjusts his backpack.  “Let’s get going.”

Otabek takes a deep breath, and then nods at his bicycle.  “Wanna ride on my handlebars?”

There is a beat of silence.  Yuri just sort of… stares at him.  Pink lips parted just a bit.  Geez, he’s cute.

“Duh,” Yuri says finally.  

He can’t scramble up onto the handlebars fast enough.  His weight knocks the bike off balance and Otabek has to dig his heels in and grasp Yuri’s waist to keep them both from falling.  When finally Yuri has his butt securely on the bar between the two handles, Otabek leans forward to rest his chin on Yuri’s arm.

“All set?” he asks.

“Yes!” Yuri laughs.  “This is gonna be awesome!  I’ve always wanted to ride on— I mean.  This will be fun.”

Otabek’s heart twinges just a bit.  It isn’t the first time Yuri has alluded to never having had real friends before, but it still makes him a bit sad.  How someone as genuine and worthy of affection as Yuri could go 15 years of life without having a friend.

He shakes it off and then they set off.

Yuri can’t stop laughing as they ride.  The sound is so full of life, and Otabek is, too.

He’s here.  He is speeding down the streets of Moscow on his bicycle, with his best friend on his handlebars, and the sun is on his face and…

Well, things are just a little bit perfect.


End file.
